


Bronies. (Fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bronies, Fluff, M/M, Not even cuss words, This is very short because i think my appendix bursted, Very clean, my little pony - Freeform, pure fic, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: Tyler happens to find out that Josh is a brony, and thinks that it's absolutely hilarious.





	Bronies. (Fluff)

Josh's tongue rested between his front teeth as he concentrated deeply on the game that was in his hands. They had a free period, and rather than studying, he decided to spend it playing his Nintendo DS. Tyler didn't agree with that decision, and neither did the teacher, but neither of them could say anything about it because it was said that you could do whatever you liked in this period. 

Tyler had become quite bored with his own activity, the aforementioned studying, and instead of asking Josh if he could play his DS, he just kind of leaned over his shoulder and watched. He watched him use to stylus to pick a cup out of three on the screen, and it lifted to reveal a ball underneath. Josh punched the air subtly, confusing Tyler, but he didn't say anything. Josh likes what Josh likes. 

Soon, after the minigame, he saw Josh reading the screen intently. Next to the word bubble was Pinkie Pie, from the old Generation 3 My Little Pony toys ans movies. Tyler spluttered a bit, bursting out into full-on laughter and throwing a hand over his mouth. "Josh, oh my god." He cackled, causing Josh to look up at him confusedly. "What?" Josh replied. Tyler slapped the desk a bit. "A-Are you playing a My Little Pony Game, bro?"

Josh looked slightly offended, and turned around so that he was sitting sideways in his seat and didn't have to look at Tyler. 

That weekend Tyler was visiting Josh's to stay the night. It was about 10am when he arrived, as the two of them agreed on starting early so they could spend the day together. Tyler's mom dropped him off at Josh's house, and he walked up to the door like he always did. Josh's mom answered the door, smiling warmly at Tyler and letting him inside. "He's in the living room," She said, "He's watching one of his shows, I think."

Sure enough, when Tyler got there, he dropped off his backpack of clothes by the couch, and looked at Josh. Josh was sitting on the floor, quite invested in the show he was watching, and Tyler almost started laughing again when he saw that he was watching the newer My Little Pony series. Tyler sat down beside him, leaning in to his ear and whispering. 

"What'cha watchin', Jish?" 

Josh jumped, quickly grabbing the remote and flipping the channel. "What?! What show?! I wasn't watching TV!" He exclaimed, and looked away from the television. Tyler laughed at him, poking his cheek. "That's creepy, you know." He said, and Josh shook his head. "It is not! Lots of older people watch it! The show is very intense!" Josh defended, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

Little did they know, the two of them would be sitting in that same spot months later, Tyler in a Spike onesie and Josh in a Rarity onesie, discussing what they thought would be the big plot twist in the season finale.


End file.
